Nocturnal Moments
by Jaye Reid
Summary: Night-time in the West Wing, pajamas, and the President decides to wake Josh up.


Title: Nocturnal Moments  
  
By Jaye Reid  
  
Commenced:15.09.2001  
Completed:30.10.2001  
  
Category: R,C - PWP?(J/D)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Me? Own them?? Ha! Do I look like I live in the lap of luxury?? Well because you can't see - I'll let you know that I do not! They each have a little stamp on them that says property of AS and WB. And if someone would just let me close enough to take a little peek at that stamp, I would be grateful!   
Spoilers: No specific episodes, if you have seen basically season one and two any comments are fair game.  
  
Summary: Night-time in the West Wing, pajamas, and the President decides to wake Josh up.  
  
Author's notes: As per the category listing, plot? There's supposed to be a plot here??? LOL... not a chance! Just a bit of light-weight fluff for my first West Wing fic.  
A big thanks to Bridget for beta reading for me!   
  
Archiving: Yes please, just drop me a line as to where - so I can brag to all my friends . Also, eventually I will put it on my own TWW fic site that can be accessed from http://users.mcmedia.com.au/~jayereid/homepage.htm where you will find all my other fic.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT! We *have* to? I don't get it... why *all* night?" Josh spluttered, nearly falling from his chair in the desperate need to stand and pace. He always felt more justified with ranting when he paced.  
  
"Josh, c'mon man... how bad could it be?" replied Sam. "It's only one night. It could be ... er... well... fun?"  
  
"Fun? Could be fun?" continued Josh as if his friend had just sprouted a second head. Josh noted that in his mind, the second head of Sam Seaborn wore the identical moronic smirk of the first. "But it's a Saturday night," whined Josh, sinking back into his chair.  
  
"Humph! And like you've got other plans," chuckled Sam.  
  
"Hey, it's already Thursday - its short notice - thanks all I'm saying, " he replied reverting to sulking Josh.  
  
"Look, when the President of the United States sends you an invitation, you don't whine about the fact that it's interrupting your non existent social life. All you'd be doing otherwise is sitting at home nursing a beer and paperwork," returned Sam.  
  
"You got an invitation?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you?"  
  
"DONNA!"  
  
"Both men looked to the door expectantly. Sam began to count under his breath.  
  
"The door flew open.  
  
"You bellowed oh master?"  
  
"Seven seconds, she's getting slower," Sam joked to himself.  
  
"I don't *bellow* Donnatella, although the master reference is quite nice."  
  
"You do and you did, and I was being sarcastic about the master thing. So... what do you want Joshua?"  
  
"Sam got an invitation..."  
  
"You going Sam? I think it's going to be fun," Donna smiled, turning her attention to Sam.  
  
"Fun... see Josh, *Donna* thinks it's going to be fun. Ha!"  
  
"You got an invitation Donna?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes Josh."  
  
"Well, how come *you* got one and *Sam* got one and I..."   
  
"Oh Josh, stop being such a baby... you got one too," she replied in a tone that every whiny little boy deserved.  
  
"Well... Where is it!" he exclaimed impatiently.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to go?" Sam asked.  
  
"I never said..."  
  
Sam interrupted in his best Josh Lyman impersonation, which wasn't really very good, "I don't want to go to a slumber party... I'm not a 10 year old..."  
  
"Chronologically speaking anyway," muttered Donna.  
  
"Donnatella..."  
  
"It's going to be like a slumber party in the oval office, Josh!"  
  
"And one in which it appears I am invitation-less to," he replied.  
  
"See that envelope sitting towards the top of your desk," remarked Donna, pointing over a stack of files. "The one with your name on the front written by the President himself. I'd suggest you might like to open it ohhh... sometime this decade."  
  
Josh looked at the envelope that was indeed sitting directly in front of him. "He wrote them himself?"  
  
"'parently so," she replied. And it's not like you'd be doing anything else on a Saturday night."  
  
Josh raised an eyebrow at Donna but she ignored him and continued.  
  
"I think he wants us to get together before we get caught up in the whole second term. He knows what it took to get him here a second time, and it's like - this is it guys. After this term, it's really going to be all over."  
  
"Imagine the look on your grandkids faces Josh, when you tell them the story of now you camped out over night with President Bartlet in the Oval office," chirped Sam.  
  
"Sam!" spluttered Josh, "I dunno about you, but I haven't got to the kids bit, let alone grandkids!"  
  
"Yeah," Donna added. "And I'm wayyyy to young to let any grandkids theory do the lap around my brain."  
  
"But he's not," replied Sam, pointing at Josh. "Like if he'd had a kid at... say... 20, then well *that* kid had a kid at say 18..."  
  
"Nice to see you keeping my kid above the age of consent there Sam..."  
  
"Thank you... then, he'd be the grand-daddy of a... of a two year old by now," Sam concluded.  
  
"Can you *please* discontinue this train of thought before it derails and my assistant here is checking out nursing home accommodation for me," Josh added.  
  
"I don't think that's within my job description Josh."  
  
"I was just saying..." Sam began.  
  
"Yes Sam, I heard you, so please stop saying it," interrupted Josh.  
  
"I'd make sure your kids found a nice nursing home for you," smiled Donna. "I wouldn't let them send you somewhere awful."  
  
"I'm sure they wouldn't do that anyway," added Sam.  
  
"Yes they would, they'd take after their mother," Josh replied absentmindedly.  
  
"Josh... who..." started Sam.  
  
"Derailing! Derailing!" exclaimed Josh when he realized that he spoke his thoughts, "this is a conversation we are not having!"  
  
"If you say so," replied Sam. "Anyway, I think I should go back to my office."  
  
"And I think my desk is beckoning me too," smirked Donna, as they both left Josh to his chaos.  
  
******  
  
By late Saturday afternoon the offices of all the Senior Staff had been vacated for the day.  
  
Well *almost* all the offices.  
  
"Josh! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Gee Donna... this is my office, so I guess I'm... working," he replied, still with his head down jotting notes.  
  
"But you..."  
  
"Hey," he said finally looking up from his papers, "you look kinda... casual."  
  
"Casual? Hmm, okay, I guess you could have said worse things to me. Actually I'm sure you *have* said worse things to me over the years, but now isn't the time to discuss them."  
  
"What so we can discuss that almost indecently short skirt, not to mention that top of yours that I think may have shrunk a size or two in the wash there Donna," he teased.  
  
Donna caught her breath for a moment, trying desperately to stay composed after Josh's description of her attire.  
  
"No, we don't have time, not that *I* believe my skirt is too short, and this is how the top is meant to be. No Joshua, you are supposed to be casually attired yourself and somewhere in the vicinity of the Oval Office ohhh say an hour ago!"  
  
Josh glanced at his watch, "But it's only..."  
  
"Josh we are both *more* than aware of what I think of that watch of yours... so just listen to your Assistant. I guess you don't really have time to get changed so you'd better just get your butt over there NOW!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Sheesh... who put you in charge?" he asked as he closed the file in front of him and added it back to the stack.  
  
"No time to talk, just hurry up Josh," she replied as she hustled him out the door.  
  
********  
  
The other members of Senior Staff were in the Oval Office when Josh and Donna walked in.  
  
"Hey look what Donna found!" called CJ across the room, drawing attention to Josh.  
  
"Why thank you CJ," replied Josh, "I'm sure that no one here would have realized that I was running late if you hadn't pointed it out to them."  
  
"Here, have a drink," said Sam handing him a bottle of beer.  
  
"Thanks," replied Josh as he took the drink and wandered around to lean on the back of a chair. It wasn't until the President walked in through the connecting door from the residence, that Josh realized it was the *President's* chair he was leaning on. He jumped away from it, which caught the attention of the President more than the fact he had been leaning on it.  
  
"Hey Josh... go on, take it for a test drive."  
  
"Sorry what? I don't under..."  
  
"The chair, Josh... the chair. Go on... take a seat. You've wandered around that desk, I dunno how many times these past years... sit!"  
  
"But are you sure? I mean..."  
  
"For goodness sake... sit!"  
  
"Yes sir," Josh replied, with all the excitement in his eyes of a child let loose in a toyshop. He sat forward in the chair, running a hand along the timber edge of the desk.  
  
Jed Bartlet stood back and smiled. "You know it suits you. You look comfortable sitting there."  
  
Josh went to stand, but the President waved him back down. "I've got four more years of sitting in that chair Josh... I think I can indulge you for a little while longer."  
  
"It's just... ever since... it's like..."  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling," Jed nodded. "You should consider it you know... one day... seriously. Hell, I'd vote for you!" he chuckled.  
  
Josh looked taken aback by the President's comment, but Jed continued. "You have the passion for the job Josh. You don't have to practice it or keep up any pretense. It's natural in you."  
  
"I could be your Chief of Staff," Sam chipped in.  
  
"Oh pleeeeasee," groaned Leo.  
  
"What? You don't think I could be you?" came the miffed reply.  
  
"Children, play nicely now," mused CJ. "Donna could be Deputy Chief of Staff, because... well... she basically does that job now."  
  
Donna gave CJ a quick grin. Score another home run for the sisterhood she thought.  
  
"What happened to playing nice CJ?" asked Jed.  
  
"And Josh might have other job ideas for Donna," Sam remarked.  
  
The adjoining doors between the Oval office and the residence opened and the First lady glided into the inner sanctum. Sam grinned and muttered something under his breath about timing.  
  
"My my... unless I'm mistaken, because I know I'm not drunk... I do believe that the Deputy Chief of Staff is getting comfortable at the Presidents desk. Jed... you sure you want him there? I mean... the last time he thought he had the power, he decided we needed a secret plan to fight inflation," she smirked.  
  
"So my dear... if you were drunk you think you'd have trouble telling us apart? Okay... Josh, if I ever see you within 100 yards of my bedroom when my wife is intoxicated, you're a dead man!" commented the President.  
  
Josh made a quick exit from the President's chair, causing a ripple of chuckles from his friends.  
  
"Aww... look Jed, you've embarrassed the poor guy," Abby replied with her own chuckle.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about that," added Donna, "he manages to do that all by himself at least once a day."  
  
"Hey, I don't remember anything on the invitation stating this was a *let's hassle Josh* party," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh darn... 'knew I forgot something," the President smiled. "So, did everyone remember to bring their P.J.'s? What's a slumber party without them?"  
  
"Hmm... an orgy Daddy?" came the query from Zoey Bartlet now leaning in the doorway.  
  
"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that young lady," replied the President.  
  
"Goodnight," laughed Zoey as she disappeared back into the residence.  
  
"Aren't we just gonna sit around all night, play poker and drink beer until we fall over, or the President wins all our money... depending on which happens first of course?" Josh inquired.  
  
"No Josh... we are actually going to sleep at some stage and I might even tell a bedtime story... so, you did bring your jarmies didn't you?" replied Jed. "You do *own* pajamas don't you?"  
  
"CJ bought him a fetching pair when he was convalescing," commented Sam.  
  
"I errr... well I just thought... that is..." stammered Josh.  
  
"Glad he's not part of the Communications team," joked Leo.  
  
"I packed some for you Josh," Donna chipped in.  
  
"*You* packed?" Leo asked as all eyes turned to Donna.  
  
"Yes... well... I had to go home late this afternoon and get a few things for myself, so..."  
  
"You packed though?" interrupted Bartlet, "for Josh?"  
  
"Well I knew Josh would keep working on that thing until after he was meant to be here, so I guessed *he* wouldn't get a chance... and well... you know... he's not the most organized guy... he didn't bring anything with him this morning," she explained.  
  
"Hey stop talkin' 'bout me like I'm not here!" exclaimed Josh.  
  
Donna ignored his remark and continued to direct her discussion with Leo. "Anyway... on my way back here I swung by Josh's place and packed a few things for him..."  
  
"You swung by... without him knowing... yet you had a key," stated Jed. He was enjoying the exasperated look on Josh's face whenever they spoke about him rather than *to* him.  
  
"Um, I have my own?" offered Donna.  
  
"You have your own key? To Josh's apartment?" asked Jed.  
  
*****  
  
"Is there an echo in this room or what?" asked Sam quietly.  
  
"Nope, just the President playing with the head of his Deputy Chief of Staff," CJ whispered back.  
  
"Not with Donna?" replied Sam with a quizzical glance. "Because he's asking *her* all the questions?"  
  
"And does she look flustered?" CJ asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Does Josh?"  
  
Sam glanced at his friend, who was doing a very good impression of CJ's goldfish.  
  
"Hmm..." he muttered.  
  
"See my point then?" she grinned.  
  
"Oh most certainly," chuckled Sam.  
  
*******  
  
"Yes Mr. President I have a key... as I said, he's not that organized and well... I'm his assistant so I guess..."  
  
"Sam?" asked the President once again interrupting Donna. It annoyed her when people interrupted, but hey...was she going to tell *him* off? No, not in this lifetime!  
  
"Yes Sir?" replied Sam.  
  
"Does Ginger have a key to your apartment?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, no."  
  
"Toby... Leo... what about Bonnie or Margaret?"  
  
"No," they replied in unison.  
  
"CJ... does Carol?"  
  
"Never been the need Sir," replied CJ as straight faced as she could. She loved it when he played with someone's head. Well... just as long as the someone wasn't her it was okay."  
  
"Okay! Alright! I'm not the most organized person here," spluttered Josh, throwing his hands in the air. "I need a bit of help sometimes!"  
  
The fellow staffers looked to Josh in amusement.  
  
"Nearly time to eat," stated the President, as if the discussion never took place. "Who wants a drink first?"  
  
"And there endth the lesson," smirked Sam to CJ.  
  
"Ohh, I seriously doubt that... perhaps the first lesson," she replied.  
  
*****  
  
They all helped themselves to drinks and pretzels, before finding somewhere to sit and relax. Relaxing was something new to them in this office, and by the expressions on their faces, it was something they were going to enjoy.  
  
"You know... koala's aren't bears."  
  
"Sorry Josh, what?" Leo asked as he looked across from the conversation he was having with Sam and Toby.  
  
"Koalas. You know... panda's are bears, and umm... polar are bears... but koala's aren't," Josh continued.  
  
"The motivation to share this information with us concerns me on several levels, but I think I'll just go with the flow for a little while longer," Sam commented.  
  
"How much has he had?" Toby queried with a raised eyebrow. It was a long time since panda's and koala's had been the topic of *any* conversation within the walls of the Whitehouse.  
  
"Definitely enough!" announced CJ, leaning over and snatching the drink from his hands before even Donna had a chance to. "Hey, this is still almost full. You're sober Josh., and your talking about koala bears?" she asked as she handed him the bottle and settled back in her chair.  
  
"They're not bears!" he replied. "You know, they eat these certain leaves, that have toxins in them that would just about kill any other animal to eat. But they are okay... although they *can* like overdose on them if they are sick or something and their metabolism doesn't break the toxin down quick enough."  
  
"Is this going somewhere?" the President asked Leo quietly.  
  
"It's Josh talking... I doubt it very much," he replied.  
  
"Stoned koala bears," laughed Sam. "Okay... they're not bears!" he added before Josh had a chance to correct him.  
  
"Yeah, few too many leaves and they fall out of the trees," he added.  
  
"They must have sensitive stomachs," grinned Donna.  
  
"Nah... that's where you're wrong Donnatella. They have cast iron stomachs to put up with the toxins usually," he replied.  
  
"I think this has flowed far enough," chimed Sam.  
  
"Hey! That's *my* beer!" exclaimed Josh as Donna, who was sitting beside him, took it from him before taking a mouthful.  
  
"You're not a koala so your stomach is not particularly strong, and I'm a sharing person as you very well know," she replied.  
  
"You're sharing *my* beer?" he replied.  
  
"Thank you, don't mind if I do," she grinned before taking another swig and passing it back.  
  
***  
  
"Now, I assume everyone likes their meat reasonably cooked. I'm not fond of sushi style," commented Bartlet as he stood.  
  
"Burnt beyond recognition," sassed Donna towards Josh.  
  
President Bartlet stopped and looked at her. "You really eat it that way Donna?"  
  
"Oh no... no *I* don't, he does," she replied nodding towards Josh.  
  
The President walked over beside her.  
  
"Donna, see Josh sitting there? Tonight he's just a guy. Tonight is your night off Donna. Sadly I believe that is a rare occurrence - but we are all in the same boat. There is a reason you are here and the other assistants aren't. That is because I realize how valuable you have been to this administration. So tonight Josh Lyman is not your boss, and you do not have to answer *for* him or *to* him, okay?"  
  
"Night off?" she repeated as the corners of her mouth formed a slow but satisfying smile.  
  
"Yes." the President replied.  
  
"And I don't have to do any assistantly things?"  
  
"I'll pretend that 'assistantly' is a real word, rue the fact that Josh's poor grammar skills are effecting you, and then reiterate that yes, night off. And I need a volunteer to help me cook. Josh, you'll do nicely," President Bartlet stated.   
  
Tonight's just getting better and better," Donna grinned.  
  
"You're such a *nice* guy, mon amour, to volunteer to help the President like that," said CJ jovially.  
  
"Oh yeah... that's me, I'm..."  
  
"Da man! Yes we know Josh," laughed Donna.  
  
"Howja know I was..."  
  
"Because I just know," replied Donna.  
  
"She knows Josh," reiterated CJ.  
  
"I think this is where I leave," he replied, levering himself up from the sofa and heading out the door left open by the President.  
  
******  
  
"Josh, you don't seem to have a drink," stated the President as Josh approached him.  
  
"Oh I *did* have one," he laughed. "It appears my assistant stole it. I'm sure that's a punishable offence in the Oval office, isn't it Sir?"  
  
"I think *drinking* in the Oval office would have been a punishable offense in itself once upon a time," the President replied. "But I'm sure she's just looking after your best interests. You know, sensitive system and all."  
  
"Mr. President... I really don't want to know how you know about that," replied Josh rolling his eyes.  
  
"Josh... I'm the Commander in Chief, do you really think there is anything I don't know?"  
  
"True," Josh replied, knowing he was in a losing fight.  
  
"So Josh, what were your plans?" the President asked.  
  
"Plans Sir?"  
  
"Yes, plans. Pass me that steak will you, I think this grill is hot enough."  
  
"Plans for what exactly?" Josh asked as he handed over the tray of meat. "The bill isn't quite tweaked enough for my liking and I still want to..."  
  
"No... no. Not that. If we didn't get here again," Jed replied, waving his arms around. This of course was a dangerous thing considering the utensils he was holding.  
  
"Oh that," replied Josh, ducking out of the way of flying tongs.  
  
"Yes Josh, that."  
  
"Nothing Sir."  
  
"Maybe I should rephrase my question then. What jobs did you have lined up to consider if the worst had happened?" Jed asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Honestly sir... none. Not saying people didn't try offering, I mean - sheesh, I have my own fan club so CJ keeps telling me - but really Sir, what was the point? I never believed I needed to look at anything else."  
  
"You had total faith that we'd do it?" the President asked.  
  
"Total. I couldn't have worked on this if I didn't," Josh replied.  
  
"You know that Toby and Sam had my speech ready to declare the other guy could move in here... you know... just in case," stated Jed.  
  
"I guess that would have been part of their job," Josh replied.  
  
"So, if you were my Communications Director, and not Deputy Chief of Staff, you *wouldn't* have written one?"  
  
"Honestly sir... if *I* wrote your speeches, you'd have been lucky to get through the first year of your first term!" Josh chuckled.  
  
"You know Josh... I think I'm *glad* you're my Deputy Chief of Staff," he laughed.  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"Don't mention it. Actually, what I wanted to do out here was have a little chat... you know, man to man."  
  
"Man to man, Sir? You didn't just want to cook meat?"  
  
"No I didn't. I wanted to talk about you and Donna," President Bartlet continued.  
  
"Sir... I don't know what you've heard, but whatever it is. Honestly, there is nothing going on between Donna and myself."  
  
"Yes... that's what I heard. So son, are you blind, stupid or just plain scared?"  
  
"What?" coughed Josh.  
  
"You heard me, what's your problem?"  
  
"Sir... with all due respect, I don't think now is the right time. We're back here for another four years. We've weathered all sorts of... things..."  
  
"Things? Yes we have Josh. But you expect the woman will wait another 4 years for you to pay notice to her? You're willing to wait and risk someone getting into the line in front of you? Because if you make her wait Josh, she might not be there at the finishing line when you want her to be."  
  
"But Sir... as much as I want to, I mean that I'd like to... the Administration..."  
  
"Stop hiding behind the job Josh! If the Administration can survive Sam's dalliance in our first year, crazy people with guns trying to kill us - and nearly succeeding with you I might add..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't interrupt me Josh. My MS - not to mention you and your secret inflation plans. If we got through all of that, I think it can handle the fact that the Deputy Chief of Staff has, over the years, fallen head over heels for his assistant."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yes Josh?"  
  
"What about Leo?"  
  
"I didn't know you had a thing for Leo too, Josh," Jed joked.  
  
Josh chuckled, "You know what I mean Sir."  
  
"Yes Josh... don't worry about Leo."  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"Don't mention it. Now, help me cook this food, or *everyone* will be eating it charcoaled."  
  
"The only way meat should be!" laughed Josh.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Josh and the President managed to cook the meat within an inch or so of charcoaling and brought it inside to where Toby and Sam had helped the First Lady set up salads and plates.  
  
Darkness was settling in over the White House by the time everyone had finished eating. Donna was sitting on the sofa by herself when Josh broke away from chatting with CJ and Toby about the way the press had handled the re-election campaign.  
  
"So, how's it going?" he asked Donna as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Good I guess. I think I'm just a little overwhelmed that I have been included in this gathering," she smiled hesitantly.  
  
"You deserve it Donna, don't forget that," he replied sincerely.  
  
"Thank you Josh."  
  
"Donna..."  
  
"Yes Josh?"  
  
"Donna... do you want to go out with me sometime maybe?" Josh asked nervously. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but it was obvious with the way the room suddenly went quiet and looked in their direction, that he had failed 'silent speaking 101'.  
  
Donna managed to swallow the mouthful of her drink without choking on it, or spraying it in an unladylike fashion across the room.  
  
"What? Did you just... excuse us!" she squeaked as she did her own goldfish impersonation.  
  
She grabbed Josh roughly by the arm and dragged him outside on to the patio. She continued to drag him passed the Secret service agents, which were posted as always outside anywhere the president was, until they were alone.  
  
"Josh!" she exclaimed when she decided they had walked far enough from the ears of their friends.  
  
"Yes Donnatella?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
"Did you just, in there, did you just ask me *out* on like... a date?" she rambled.  
  
"Ah huh... you noticed... that's a good start," he replied.  
  
"What ever possessed you? What about all those people in there?" she continued.  
  
"Well... I didn't want to ask any of *them* out. I really don't think Toby is my type," he chuckled.  
  
"Can you be serious here for a minute Joshua?" she chastised.  
  
"I'm always serious Donna," he replied.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Okay... so I'm not *always* serious... but in this case I am being serious."  
  
"Why would you want to go out with me?" she asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Well I figured going straight ahead and booking the Rabbi was a little presumptuous at this stage, even for me," he replied.  
  
"Josh!" she reprimanded, slapping him on the arm.  
  
"OWW Donna... that hurt!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Donna, your heartlessness wounds me," he cajoled as jumped back to avoid another probable slap.  
  
"Josh... I meant it. Why?"  
  
"And I meant it too," he answered taking a step back closer.  
  
"Please Josh, can't you just *try* and be serious here... just for half a second?"  
  
"Donna," he whispered as he ran his hand across her cheek, "I've never been more serious about anything in my entire sorry life."  
  
"I like being your assistant Josh. You *need* me as your assistant."  
  
"Need is a fairly strong word there Donna. How about... um... um..."  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"Okay, I *need* you as my assistant. I *want* you as my assistant."  
  
"Then we can't do *this*," she replied.  
  
"I beg to differ. I think we've proved that we can do this and work together. For goodness sake Donna, the relationship we have, and you know we have one - is only missing a couple of elements that anyone else in a relationship share."  
  
"And they would be?" she challenged him, sounding like she was gathering polling data.  
  
"One, would be a gold band on this finger," he said taking her hand and rubbing this thumb over the back of her ring finger, "and well two would be..."  
  
Donna watched, as his face broke into a slow dimpled, mischievous smile. She would have hit him knowing what he was implying - if it wasn't for the fact those dimples always melted the tough shell she put around herself once in awhile."  
  
"Joshua..." she breathed, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Yes Donnatella?"  
  
"I don't want to *not* work for you... with you."  
  
"Honestly Donna, it will be fine. If we do this... if we *try* this, nothing will change in the office. Not unless of course you decide to start bringing me coffee because I am a wonderful, you know *boyfriend*, as well as boss."  
  
"Ha! Like *that's* going to happen."  
  
"Worth a try," he chuckled.  
  
"Look this fantasy world is just rosy Josh, but have you stopped to consider the bigger picture? Leo for example would burst a blood vessel..."  
  
Josh shook his head and then gamely took hold of Donna and pulled her to him. "When the President tells me to wake up to myself, I'm sure Leo McGarry isn't going to argue about this."  
  
"The President? He said you should ask me out? What on earth..."  
  
"Not exactly. He said if I let you wait any longer for me to wake up to myself, then you might not be there. Donna I thought about this. I can't remember what my life was like before you were in it, and I can't imagine my future without you in it. And be damned if I was going to bury my head in the sand any longer. I'd be a God damn fool if I didn't do something before some other guy did...'"  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"I'm not too late am I Donna? There isn't anyone else... please tell me I haven't just made a total jackass of myself here?" he stammered. His eyes suddenly showed a fear that Donna wasn't sure if she had ever seen before.  
  
"No Josh - no one but you," she replied easing the pain on his face.  
  
"So, can we please give this a try? You and me?" he grinned.  
  
"Yeah sure, why not," she replied flippantly. "What have I got to lose other than my job, career, sanity..."  
  
Her verbal negative list was halted as he covered her lips with his in a brief gentle kiss.  
  
"Could we maybe add kissing to the list of good things about trying this?" he asked softly as he rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"Hmm, kissing could be good," she replied.  
  
"I was hoping you would say that. So, do you think we could try it again sometime? Kissing I mean. Soon would be good, because, you know, I think the more practice we get..."  
  
"Josh, just shut up and try kissing me again, okay?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am," he replied with a grin before launching his lips at hers again.  
  
****  
  
"You kids okay out here?" came the President's voice in the darkness behind them.  
  
Like two adolescents caught making out behind the bleachers, they stepped apart with guiltily. Josh held Donna's hand, not allowing her to let go.  
  
She opened her eyes wider at him - warning him that the President would see them, but he mouthed 'no' and hung on tight.  
  
"I thought I should come and check... CJ and Sam wanted to..."  
  
"They'd want to spy more like it," muttered Josh to Donna making her smile.  
  
"More than likely," Jed replied. "But anyway, thought I should check that Donna hadn't murdered you and was having trouble hiding your body in the Rose Garden."  
  
"No, things are just fine," Josh replied with a dimpled grin.  
  
"Good... good. Well I'll let you get back to your 'discussion' then. Oh and Donna?"  
  
"Yes Mr. President?"  
  
"I warned Josh that if he messes this up... well I'll help you bury him in the Rose Garden."  
  
"Thank you Mr. President. I'll try and remember that," she smiled.  
  
"Mr. President?"  
  
"Yes Josh?"  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Nothing to thank me for Josh. Now don't stay out here too long. You're missing all the fun. We're all going to put our pajamas on soon and sit around telling scary stories."  
  
"Yes Sir," grinned Josh.  
  
"We should go in soon," said Donna wrapping her arms around Josh's waist.  
  
"You really packed pajamas for me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I did Josh. And I don't think you have said thank you yet," she replied.  
  
"Thank you Donna. But other than the one's CJ gave me, well I don't own actual pajamas," he replied.  
  
"Ahhh... well I threw in a pair of boxers and a sweat shirt. So, it's a beautiful night..."  
  
"Donna..."  
  
"It's so clear, but you can't see the stars properly with all the lights. Back home..."  
  
"Donnatella!"  
  
"Yes Josh?"  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't notice you not trying to answer my question?"  
  
"Question Josh? What question would that be?" she replied innocently.  
  
"The one you know I'm going to ask, but I haven't been able to ask yet because you changed the subject *knowing* I was going to ask it," he answered.  
  
"That's a strange statement Josh, one that doesn't actually *say* anything. Perhaps we better get back inside," she said, reaching up and giving Josh a quick kiss before trying to escape back to the Oval Office.  
  
Josh grabbed her hand and held her back, catching her eyes in a questioning expression.  
  
"Oh okay! The royal blue boxers with the 'hello kitty' pictures all over them!" she burst.  
  
"Donna... you didn't? I thought you bought them for me as a joke... you know because I just don't..."  
  
"Yeah I know, you don't like cats all that much," she smiled. But I think they're *cute* Josh."  
  
"Cute Donna?"  
  
"Well in a manly sort of way of course Josh," she said trying to sound serious.  
  
"I don't think there's anything *manly* about them at all Donna. You do realize that Sam will never let me forget this?" he asked.  
  
"Well just make some comment to Sam and his florescent alien ones," she laughed.  
  
"Excuse me! How do *you* know Sam has boxer shorts with florescent aliens on them?" asked Josh.  
  
"Oh Josh... don't be like that, he *told* me! He's such a girl when he goes shopping. He has to report back to us with his purchases," she chuckled. "Don't worry, I would never want to see Sam in his boxers like I'd like to see you in yours."  
  
"You'd like to see me in my boxers," he asked with a dimpled grin.  
  
"Yes Josh..."  
  
"And that would be because?" he asked, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Because you're 'da man.'?"  
  
"I *am* da man!" he laughed as they walked arm in arm back to their friends.  
  
  
The end. 


End file.
